Project Fountain
What was Project Fountain? Project Fountain was a project that began near the end of September of last month. During that month after finishing up with operation underground, iI had come up with a thought to have a fountain at the center of the high school I thought this would make the interior of my high school look nice. = Who helped with Project Fountain? Since I had difficulty figuring out how to find someone to build a fountain, I came up with the idea to do a fountain building contest which turned out to be the perfect way to find someone to build a fountain. People who helped were havahmama, chiimmy, FaMoose_Gaming, and baraa17. = Who were the build contestants during Project Fountain? During Project Fountain, only 4 people participated in the build contest. The contestants were havahmama, baraa17, Chiimmy, and FaMoose_Gaming. The Judges were me and Xx_Slynxed_xX. = How did you know if you were winning so far and if you lost? First: You needed to have the most rating from me and Xx_Slynxed_xX. There would be 2 or 3 winners. The top 3 builders with most points would compete against each other. Second: We decided to change it with wool. At first, you needed 4 yellow pieces of wool to win and the more yellow wools you had the closer you were to win. Third: Changed it again so that way you needed 4 yellow pieces of wool to get a green and you would need 2 green pieces of wool to win or compete. This required having 2 yellow and 1 green wool from me and 2 yellow and 1 green wool from Sly. Later it was changed so that we would have 2 winners. Fourth: Once again we did a final change so that you needed 5 yellow pieces of wool 3 or 2 from me and 2 or 3 from Sly then you would also need 5 green pieces of wool to become on the top contestants which required having 3 or 2 from me and 2 or 3 from Sly. Yellow Wool: '''Required to be eligible to earn green wool '''Green Wool: '''A certain amount is required to win or become one of the winners to compete. '''Red Wool: '''It means you lost '''Who won the contest and who was gonna win? It was pretty hard to pick since I have a bit of OCD and I'm very picky about what gets to be built on my plot or not. In the first 5 to 10 minutes FaMoose_Gaming was gonna win but then he unsatisfied me and his first fountain was disqualified. He then made a second one but eventually, that was disqualifieddbaraa17 hada simple fountain design that somewhat satisfied me but sthenihe adding unnecessary add-ons sohe got the red wool. It was then Chiimmy vs havahmama and they both had a pretty good fountain I honestly didn't know who to pick at first. Finally, I chose havahmama as my winner. a17 Build Project Info Started By: LucasSport Planned by: LucasSport Designed By: havahmama Month Started: Mid/Late September Month Completed: Mid/Late September Contestants/Contributors: baraa17, havahmama, Chiimmy, and FaMoose_GamingP Winner: havahmam Progress Completion: 100%